


Into You

by hosiexa



Series: (G)I-DLE - linked Charlie's Angels universe [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Charlie's Angels AU, F/F, F/M, Smut, Yuqi is rich and smart next, soyeon is a badass, there's some smut here so y'all be prepared, we all dream about soyeon being our savior, yuqi is a bratt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiexa/pseuds/hosiexa
Summary: Jeon Soyeon is an agent trained by a Korean specialist protection agency who is sent to China to be the new bodyguard for Song Yuqi, the future wife of the Canton governor, after the family received repeated kidnapping attempts.Or at least, that's what everyone thinks.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: (G)I-DLE - linked Charlie's Angels universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893118
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	1. Look what you started

**Author's Note:**

> hello, gays! yeah, i'm back. i had to post this before updating the short yuyeon fic, which i'll be doing this week, btw. 
> 
> so, to be short, this is a project i planned to write in portuguese, and i actually started doing so, but then yuyeon week came and i realized its way easier for me to write in english.
> 
> the idea of this series is pretty simples: gidle, but in charlies angels (the new movie) universe, or something related to it. there will be three initial stories, each one telling the history of each couple, and then there will be a short fic bringing all of them together in only one mission. 
> 
> alert: you might see some original characters and some other idols even. if they are here, its because i like them or because i have nothing against them, so please dont get me wrong. 
> 
> the title of the chapter is from ariana's song, into you.
> 
> enjoy! <3

**February 24, 2020 — Guangzhou, China**

The Victorian painting on the walls entertains the young woman for what appears to be two long hours, when, in fact, the expensive watch on her wrist says that only half an hour has passed since she first stepped into the mansion.

Outside the room, she is seated in one of the luxurious armchairs in the corridor while listening to the squeezed cries of the thin voice contesting her new imposition. Soyeon is internally hoping that she will shut up once and for all because she fears that her contractor, Wong Zhoumi, will give up on the idea of a personal bodyguard for his fiancee just so he doesn't have to endure her complaining like that. For God’s sake, it's annoying.

Jongin, Zhou's guard, awaits his subject as well as the youngest, seated; hands crossed, suit tight, communicator in ear, legs needlessly spread too far. He keeps looking at her, facing her with his head against the wall. She can bet this guy has a problem with her, because he has been commenting acid phrases one after another and wanting to reaffirm his authority with unnecessary orders since she arrived. 

Did he even realize how difficult it had been for Soyeon to get into the security agency? Or finally deserve a place on the family team of the President of China? It is quite a step in her career and she is willing to do anything not to fail, the Chinese princess finding her presence necessary or not.

Wong opens the double doors dramatically and walks away without even looking at the agents, appearing to be too stressed to deal with even his own security.

“Deal with it,” Jongin spits out his words, putting on his sunglasses as he stands and buttoned his blazer. “But don't lose sight of her.”

Soyeon takes a deep breath as she watches him leave the room and out of sight.

"Imbecile," she murmurs, going inside and comforting herself once more. It couldn't be as bad as people in the agency made her imagine, could it? The young brunette hopes not.

Once inside, the pastel pink walls give the room a calm and relaxing atmosphere, but the girl who inhabits it is not at all peaceful. Her cheeks are a bright red and her eyes water with rage. Soyeon knows it is with anger.

Song Yuqi, dressed in her elegant lilac robe designed by Alexander McQueen, stretches to stand in front of the door and with her arms crossed, her gaze fixed on the mirror of her dressing table and her perfectly arranged red hair. She is beautiful, and certainly not easy to deal with — all roses have thorns, after all.

Soyeon had already heard somewhere this week about the confusion the girl's own parents had thrown her into, promising her hand in marriage to the youngest son, and most interested in the family business, of the Chinese President Wong Yongdae. The girl's family, a powerful name in the Chinese society, known for its monopoly on precious stone mines on the African continent, had been carrying a large two-generation debt with the Wong’s, who had always devoted themselves to politics, and saw the opportunity to get rid of it when Zhoumi fell in love with the Song's only daughter, Yuqi, and asked for her hand in marriage to put an end to that stain in their history.

“You came to tell me how ungrateful I am?” She asks, her tone as bitter as plain coffee. “That I should see how _lucky_ I am?”

The agent fixes her posture because she knows that the situation is difficult, she acknowledges this, but she could not get too involved or she would end up doing some nonsense. She must keep her distance.

She swallows the saliva that has accumulated and holds her hands behind her body. “I see no luck in an arranged marriage, Miss Song. I apologize if it disappoints you.”

The girl — the brunette could not call her a woman, not with that youthful and delicate face — finally looks at her, the rebellion struggling to get out of her subconscious and her throat holding a powerful scream, that is for sure. Her eyes hold the Koreans eyes and they show all the grudge that does not belong to Soyeon, but is being directed at her now.

“What do you want?” She asks.

“I am in charge of your security, Miss Song. My orders are very explicit: I must not leave you for the next few months.”

Yuqi laughs in scorn. “I feel pretty safe here. I see no need for your presence.”

"Optical illusion, I guarantee you," she strives to make her smile look sincere. “I'll be in the corridor for this week. I hope that, this way, you will no longer be bothered by my presence. I must remember, however, that, in the least case of necessity, you must call me.”

“Oh, must I?”

“Yes, you must,” another forced smile and Soyeon pulls the handle in front of her until the door is closed and she is the only person in the hall.

If Song Yuqi reacted to her answer, she didn't stay long enough to see it and wouldn't be waiting for one. Honestly, girls are difficult, she knows that because she is a lesbian. But, unfortunately for the redhead, who for some reason is taller than she, which irritates Soyeon , she has been through things a thousand times worse than the girl's bad mood and would not let her work become heavy because of it. Or her.

Her hands are already on her neck when she realizes, loosening her tie to take a deep breath. She considers herself a relatively optimistic person and, if not optimistic, then patient and insistent. Tries not to let external factors interfere with what is important to her. But, good heaven, Soyeon has to go back to meditation if she wants to end the next seven months mentally healthy.

Getting over the intense meeting, she takes her phone out of her pocket and captures the image of one of the pictures in the hall, attaching it to a new text message.

**Yellow**

(16h28) I'm in

[photo]

Her nimble fingers dismantle the device and throw its broken parts into the first five bins she sees in the kitchen area.

She cannot take any chances.

**+++**

**March 13, 2020 — Guangzhou, China**

A very stubborn girl, that's what Song Yuqi is. Damn it! She loves to show off as if she is the most mature person in the world, but when she wanted to, she managed to behave like an eight-year-old child and, for Soyeon, who has to take care of her during her whole day, it _sucks_. Her duality is about to cause cardiac arrest in the brunette.

She had spent the entire day yesterday claiming that she 'needed to go to the mall or she would go into a crisis' and refused to eat anything until eleven at night, when the Korean finally convinced Wong Zhou to let her go, promising her that she would not lose her for even a second. Soyeon was a nice person and helped her, and how does the bratty princess pay back? Running away at herr first opportunity!

They were at the Adidas store when Yuqi got excited about the idea of doing some physical activity and collected lots of clothes, claiming that she would try them all on to ensure they would suit her well and vetoed her bodyguard's entry into the fitting room because she 'didn't trust her to let her see her in underwear '. Of course, it didn't make any sense because: a) they both are women, no matter how much Yuqi likes to treat Soyeon as her boyfriend's toxically male security guards, and b) Soyeon wouldn't go into the cabin, she would just be waiting in the changing room.

Either way, she chose to be a nice person, again, giving Yuqi some space and wandering around the store while she waited. She put up with the first twenty minutes calmly, getting bored with the scarcity of feminine products compared to the quantity of masculine products; she started looking around after forty minutes and entered the dressing room after sixty, only to find the girl's clothes lying on the floor of the cabin she used to occupy and no sight of her presence.

This happen once — on a hot afternoon that Jongin passed Soyeon the order to take Yuqi out for ice cream at the diner two blocks away from the house and she waited for the agent to get up to pay the bill to escape the back — is bad luck, in addition to lack of education, as the oldest had to run for half an hour within the perimeter radius to find her subject feeding the ducks in the public park, and still endure her cynical and disinterested response. But two? Song Yuqi is crossing the line.

She looks for the familiar red hair in the rest of the store, although she can feel that the girl has not been there for some time, now and heads to the second floor when one of the attendants says she saw her companion on the escalators, on the way to the food court.

And there she is, in line at a fast food restaurant with a milkshake in her hand and her arms restless. Three men surround her and they all carry suggestive smiles, appearing to be having an active conversation with the Chinese girl.

Soyeon approaches with firm steps and her presence is noticed before she is even next to them.

“Oh, you found me,” she doesn't even try to hide her unhappiness.

“What do you think you are doing?” The brunette snarls. “Let's go home. _Now_.”

“You are not my mother,” the insolent way in which she turns the thick straw to her lips and shifts her body, evidencing her disregard for the words of her bodyguard, reaches Jeon's professional pride.

That girl _has_ to be crazy.

Without thinking, Soyeon grabs her arm and heads for the stairs again, forcing the taller body to follow her.

“Let me go! Stop it right now! You're hurting me!”

Like Yuqi did before, the agent ignores her words without worrying about the attention they accidentally attract and only releases her when they reach the garage.

“What the hell were you thinking?! Zhou will know this!” Yuqi threatens.

The brunette turns to her red face, hers not being much different, and simply explodes, with the memory of the worry still stuck in her head like a horror movie. Gosh, was all of that really necessary?! 

“Yes, he really should know about that. But make sure not to omit the part where you took advantage of the situation to escape me and hit on teenagers. I bet your fiance will love to know about this occurrence!”

Yuqi steps back, still trying to maintain the rebellious pose, and fills her cheeks with a thousand words to shout back. But she doesn't.

Soyeon opens the door for her. “Get in the car!”

Surprisingly, she obeys her, throwing herself into the back seat when the other girl is already starting the car. 

During the drive home, the rearview mirror gives Soyeon a clear view of the silent tears that come from the girl's small eyes behind her, and she feels bad for her unbridled reaction immediately. She was supposed to be professional, after all, and have the mentality to deal with stressful situations.

So, when she parks in front of the big building, already inside the huge lot surrounded by the concrete and wire wall, she asks Yuqi to stay in the car.

“Miss Song, I'm sorry for the way I held you earlier, I really am. It was impolite and I was hot-headed. I hope you understand my actions and do not erroneously absorb them. But you have to understand that the Wong family is going through a difficult time these days, the attack was just under two months ago. We cannot let our guard down like this and you, mainly, cannot be playing hide and seek in public places like you have been doing. It is your security that is at stake here.” 

"I know exactly what's at stake here," her voice sounds hurt, albeit low, and the girl crosses her arms, finally looking back. “It's my life, and I should be able to answer for it.”

“I know, believe me. I know. I don't agree with this arranged marriage story as much as you do,” Soyeon quickly adds and Yuqi's sigh causes her to take off her seat belt and reach out to hold her hand. An impulsive gesture, but true, like her true nature. “I also know that it is not the most favorable scenario for you, but I am trying to make your days more bearable. And that would be easier if you could stop running away from me and treating me like I'm one of the disgusting men who think they have some kind of power over you. I know there are many of them in your daily life, but... Please try to remember that I am not a projection of them. Unless, of course, you think otherwise.”

“I don't think,” she interrupts. The brown in her orbs looking at the contact of their hands. “You are not like them. I just wanted-”

"Just wanted to feel in control," Soyeon adds. “I understand, I mean it. But I am asking you to try to understand, Yuqi, that I can't protect you if you don't let me do my job.”

There is some time in the conversation that Yuqi seems to need to digest all the information and not only ignore all of Soyeon's words, as she has been doing this last week, but Soyeon decides to be patient, once again, and remains with her attention focused on the girl's body, even if it makes her own hurt with the uncomfortable position. Maybe it is worth it.

The redhead finally unfolds her arms and sighs, the sulky features still present, as well as the slightest touch from them.

"Okay," she says, and something in her voice makes the agent's hopes for a more peaceful relationship renew. Her lips, however, falter in a loose smile. “This is the first time you called me by my name.”

Soyeon takes her hand away when she realizes that, yes, she is right. “Forgive me. I'm not going to-”

"No," she protests. “I like it. It makes me feel more like a…”

“Human?” The eldest takes the chance and she smiles again.

“Less like a subject, yes.”

"Very well. So, do we have a truce?”

Yuqi’s face blushes and her body comes closer, offering Soyeon her hand. “Yeah, we have a truce.”

It was a good start.

**+++**

**April 15, 2020 — Guangzhou, China**

“Checkmate,” Soyeon declares and watches her adversary's distress turn into a red, angry grimace.

“Ya! Jeon Luffy!”

Her pillow flies to the brunette's face, which deflects in time and causes even greater irritation in the younger one, inspiring her to get up with a new soft object in her hand and committing to trying to hit her. The agent is no longer able to defend herself, since her body is in front of hers and her little hands dig into the cotton, pushing it against her. She is helpless.

“Yuqi, stop!” She screams while laughing. By her eyes, Yuqi looks like a Poodle puppy in that light pink pajama.

“You cheated! Admit it!”

"I didn't cheat anything," she defends herself and, tired of being hit by a soft square, pulls it out of her hand and makes the girl fall beside her, laughing next. “I never lost in Chess. Get used to it or your self esteem will be crushed.”

Her stubbornness makes her hold on to her disgusted expression for some time, but Yuqi’s ego soon recovers and she joins her, helping to put the game pieces back in the box.

“What do you want to do now?” Soyeon asks. She watches Yuqi's gaze hit the doors of her balcony in an automatic gesture and can't help but sigh heavily. “Yuqi ... You know we can't leave for now. The press is upon us and the Wong-”

"I know," she interrupts. “I'm just tired of this routine. Wake up, eat, read, eat again and then sleep. And then all over again. It’s getting me sick.”

The brunette raises her eyebrows in a question. “Are you invalidating all of our programs? Is that because you only know how to lose, be it in any game we try?”

The redhead laughs at the joke. “You have only won because I suck at sports!”

“I didn't know that chess was a sport.”

“That was…” Her cheeks flush. “An anomaly.”

Soyeon laughs. “Right. Of course it was.”

She gets up and puts the tray on top of the small checkered table in the room, taking care that no pieces fall or move out of place in the meantime, and returns to the small space that they named them — this for some time now —, the space free between Yuqi’s bed and her mirror, snuggling on the icy floor. She notices her drooping eyes as soon as she sits down, unable to maintain her excitement for any longer.

As she has been getting used to doing since their truce declared last month, she reaches out to the Chinese woman's hand and caresses it with her own, in a silent request for her to speak. Soyeon doesn’t mean to intrude or anything, but maybe she has been caring a little more than what she was supposed to, and she feels bad to see Yuqi like that.

"It's just… damn it," she murmurs. Her eyelids press for seconds, exposing her frustration. “I have a degree in Biochemistry, a specialization in Inorganic Chemistry and a PhD in Analytical Chemistry. For God's sake, I'm a genius! My place is in the laboratory, not isolated in an empty room, in a mansion full of corrupt idiots, waiting for a marriage that I don't want, with a man I don't love.”

She kind of screams, kind of whispers, like a secret that has been stuck in the corner of her mouth for a long time, and Soyeon's reaction is just not alarming because all the information mentioned was already familiar to her, since she had been careful enough to read the girl's file before starting work so nothing would surprise her, as well as her opposition to the marriage, which is evident since her first day at the mansion. Still, her head insists on making her absorb all that dissatisfaction from Yuqi and revolt just as much.

She wishes she could help. Take her out of there, maybe.

"Look," she begins. “I don't know if I'm going to stay long, but I hope so. And, while I am here, I want you to know that I will be by your side no matter what, whether to listen to you or to kill your self-esteem in chess games, and I will do my best to distract your head from this prison in which you were placed. I swear, I swear that I will do anything to make it better, Yuqi.”

It feels a promise to herself; however, it makes the redhead smile and crawl the little space between them to hug her arm, which Soyeon recognizes as an act of hesitation in hugging her body, since they didn’t have such extreme contacts yet and, if you ask her, as a professional, she is forced to say that she prefers it that way.

On the other hand, the agent knows that this approach is not fair because she would be away in a matter of months and would probably never see Yuqi's face again in life, although the instincts created by her mother point to all that support she is offering as the right choice. Her mother raised her to care, to make a change. But the academy made sure to put some other things in her mind. 

Her mission was and will always be as clear as water in her mind, and her years of training wouldn't fail because she doesn't do failing: simple as that. She has to keep that thought very alive in her brain from now on, even though she feels sorry for that funny and stubborn girl who doesn't deserve her own future.

This is her job. It is her mission. And she would finish it successfully, even if it could break her heart at the end.

Seeking to ward off the sudden charge, she hangs her head on the mattress of the bed, ready to stay in that position as long as Yuqi needs, but someone knocks on the bedroom door a few minutes later and the respectful screams cause the Chinese woman to walk away lazily to answer the maid. 

Soyeon gets up, helping the youngest to do the same, and watches her open the door for the woman in uniform who pushes the cart with food inside.

“Thank you,” Yuqi says, waiting for the middle aged lady to get out of the room to close the door and turn to her bodyguard with a small smile on her lips. “Hungry?”

She offers the remaining chair on her porch as an invitation to join her for a peaceful lunch. And, with her mind reminding her endlessly that this is just another task, Soyeon accepts it.

  
  
  
  



	2. Before I make a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, gays. here I am again <3 did you guys know that translating things is way harder than actually writing it in the right language???w IT IS! my brain is melting, I swear.
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

**May 6, 2020 — Sichuan, China**

This is _ not _ just another mission.

Being Song Yuqi's private guard was, until then, being a game of patience to test how much longer Soyeon could handle living with Kim Jongin without shooting a bullet in his head. The four of them — Jongin, Zhoumi, Yuqi and Soyeon, of course — have been sharing the car for almost an hour now and all that comes into the older girl's mind is to blow up the other agent's neurons into millions of different pieces — and maybe not even that would be enough to dispel her anger.

\The one to blame for all of this is Wong Zhoumi, and his stupid insistence that his fiancee would meet the location of their wedding ceremony during a romantic trip. Well, not  _ that _ romantic, since he will be seeing some very important customers on Sunday morning to have a confidential conversation that is beyond the confines of anyone outside of his private team. Nice.

Yuqi, sitting in the back seat next to the politician, is bored by the rushing view from the window, the road passing quickly outside while Zhoumi indecently touches her legs. She is trying her best to pretend not to see it and he does not seem to be willing to leave the girl alone, keeping his hands on her even though his focus is on the conversation he is having on the phone, the laughter echoing while his sunglasses protect him from the sun.

With clenched teeth, Soyeon looks away from what the central mirror shows her so that her sensitive subconscious doesn't encourage her to do something very stupid. She tries to remember that it will only last a weekend, two more days and this unpleasant interaction will be over. She can take two more days. 

Or at least she thinks so, until the man squeezes Yuqi’s thigh again and she knows she needs to do something.

“What is that?!” She asks loudly, pointing to the left side of the car, where Zhou is.

He and Jongin move their faces immediately and the fright makes Wong turn his body against the window, moving away from Yuqi in a hurried action. The girl takes the opportunity to curl up against the door and cross her legs, dedicated enough in her in her actions to bring any attention.

“What the fuck was that?” Jongin yells, directing his fury to the agent at his side.

"I think I saw one of those animals you like, Mr. Wong," she ignores the bodyguard's revolt and the politician smiles in dismay.

“I don't think there are herons around here, Miss Jeon,” he puts the phone back to his ear. “But I appreciate the consideration.”

Soyeon smiles at him kindly in apology and Jongin's sulky face returns to the road. Zhoumi does not touch Yuqi again, amused enough in his conversation not to pay attention to his fiancee. The redhead, in turn, finds the Korean through the glass of the right rearview mirror, a small smile on her lips that widens when she sees the dark eyes winking at her.

Of course it was on purpose. 

Fifty minutes later and they are already inside the Wong family's large plot, a large field of green grass leading them to the two-story house, with traditional Chinese architecture dominating every aspect of the place.

While carrying Song Yuqi's bags to her room — it had been agreed that she and Zhoumi would only have intimate contact after the wedding, thank God —, Soyeon can see the beginning of a lake meters away from the building, surrounded by trees and shrubs and, as expected, men in black suits. Security had been doubled and surveillance was heavy, so that no member — or future member — of the family would be watched twenty-four hours a day. No exceptions. 

“It's hot,” the redhead comments as soon as she sees the older one enter her room.

The brunette puts her bags, one slightly smaller than the other, close to the wall and evaluates the space.

"It's smaller than the mansion's room," she points out, checking the view the window provides to create a possible escape protocol, in case things get complicated.

“I'm just one person. I think there is enough space for me here,” Yuqi defends, rolling her eyes at Soyeon as soon as the agent turns in her direction. “Would you stop the secret agent routine, please? You’re getting paranoid.”

“I have to assess potential threats, Yuqi. It is my job.”

Yuqi laughs at the words and removes the thin light pink sweater that protected her shoulders. Only a flowing dress with thin straps now covers her and her finger plays with the soft paint that colors her lips. Soyeon feels her stomach burn, watching the hard and long training that she received going to the trash when the Chinese woman approaches her, a distance of exactly ten centimeters separating them. She can’t breath. 

"I don't see any threats here," she whispers.

“Yuqi-ah… My eyes are, uh, a little higher on my face.”

She presses her lips and looks at Soyeon only after looking at the floor, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Maybe I don't want to look at them now.”

Her hands reach Soyeon's shoulders and, as she is taller, Yuqi's mouth is almost touching hers.

The agent's reasoning is so quick that it makes her dizzy, and she grabs the redhead’s waist to pull her away carefully because, although Yuqi attracts her like no one else has ever done before, Soyeon's responsibilities come first. She has to stay focused, and what Yuqi is trying to introduce into their relationship would do anything but make her think twice about her priorities, and she can’t allow that. As much as she really, really wants to. 

"Please, don't make me say that we can't," she asks.

Realizing what she was about to do, the youngest nods, her features suddenly sad and disappointed. Her wet eyes make Soyeon want to hug her. She doesn’t, though. But when she is about to leave the room, she calls out her name. Yuqi doesn't look at her, so only her red hair is visible, and the agent finds herself walking towards her before realizing that she is already holding her arm.

"This is not one-sided," she confesses, sounding as sincere as she knows how to be. “I swear to you, Yuqi.”

As a confirmation of her words, Soyeon kisses her cheek in a loving action, and opens the door to go down the stairs and offer her help to whoever is in need, leaving a flushed and thoughtful Song Yuqi behind.

(...)

**May 8, 2020 — Sichuan, China**

It seems that the world had decided to smile at them and present them with a sunny and cool weather, as a promise that the day would be good. And, in fact, it had already started with good vibes, as it is Sunday, finally, and they only have to remain in that house for a few hours before it’s time to go back to the mansion in Guangzhou.

Jongin and Wong Zhoumi are in the politician's makeshift office — one of the guest rooms in which they had placed an expensive table set and all the man's work material — and are waiting for the super important visit, who is apparently really late. Soyeon, meanwhile, is watching Yuqi, who had spent the morning running away from her fiance's family and all of her mother-in-law's invitations to spend time together and talk about her bright future.

This time, she had convinced the woman to leave her alone by claiming that she would bathe in the lake next to the house, as if she knew that Wong Zana would refuse her invitation to join her and let her be.

That is why, at that moment, Yuqi finds herself in a single lemon-colored piece; her favorite color, as Soyeon had noticed over time, and her legs are inside the icy water while her body sits on the edge of the small pier's wood.

“And she started talking about having grandchildren and that she was willing to help with all the details of the wedding, as if I was really interested in listening!” She continues to speak, disgusted, telling Soyeon all about the private conversation she had last night with her mother-in-law, when Zana knocked on her door and asked her to leave them alone. “I'm barely twenty-five years old and she wants to see me pregnant?! I don't even know if I want to have children!”

The agentre laughs at her red and swollen face, attracting her attention and making her eyes close at her.

“What are you laughing at, Miss Jeon ?!”

This only works to make her laugh harder and Yuqi tries to splash the girl's body with water, wetting her entire blazer.

“Yuqi!” Soyeon complains, being forced to remove the piece and place it open on the grass to dry up, betting with herself how many ways could Yuqi get her in trouble.

"You’re melting in that uniform, you should at least take off your shirt," she teases, eyebrows raised.

Soyeon really tries not to be affected by her suggestion, but when she sees it, her face is already burning. 

The victorious smile of the Chinese irritates her, all that pose that she maintains of someone who knows the power she has and, yes, Yuqi is well aware of that. It is annoying, to say the least, but always equally hot. 

The bodyguard takes a moment to try to normalize her emotions and does so, hiding a smile while unbuttoning her dress shirt without leaving her eyes. The younger girl's eyes, on the other hand, fly to the white, thin strap T-shirt, which is now the only thing that covers her abdomen.

“Are you satisfied now?”

“Should I be honest?” She replies and Soyeon feels obliged to censor her with a scolding look. “This is not how I planned to get you undressed, but you didn't give me a choice. You refused plan A.”

Again, that stubborn girl had managed to embarrass a trained agent, and Soyeon, upset and with a very destroyed pride, sits on the wood, a few inches away from her body.

“Stop it, Yuqi-ah.”

The redhead, after rolling her eyes like the brat she is, throws herself entirely against the water, and the random gesture makes the brunette sit where she was before, in order to get a more accurate view of her.

Her head soon emerges. “Aren't you going in? It's really refreshing.”

"No, thanks," she declines her invitation cynically. “There are no threats in the water, I believe.”

“And what if I drowned, would you go in?” Her smile plays in her mouth again, but this time, Soyeon gets serious.

"Don't even joke about it, Yuqi. I’m serious," she says, getting ignored and watching the younger girl submerging herself out of her sight.

She takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes at the action, standing up to try to see through the dark water; she can’t. Soyeon counts to twenty out loud and waits for an answer, but she doesn’t get any and starts to worry. Yuqi hasn't gone up yet and there is no movement in the water, so she calls out her name; once, twice, three times. She gets nothing back. Nothing shows up around the pier, nor does it in a five meter perimeter.

“Yuqi?!” She tries again, even louder.

It is only when the bubbles start to rise that she realizes that something is happening down there and throws herself into the cold liquid without thinking twice, disregarding the thermal shock she suffers and swimming down to look for her subject. Her head is about to panic, the thoughts of urgency being manufactured more and more each second, and she would have really reached that extreme if she hadn’t seen Yuqi not far from the place of her emergence, one foot trapped in a plant. Her face is already purple from holding so much air.

Soyeon pushes herself faster and reaches the damn seaweed that keeps her from breaking free, having to rip some of it to release the girl from the grip, and grabs her waist, making the necessary force to climb both of their bodies. They emerge close to the pier, the tough muscles of the agent taking them to the wet land at the edge, dragging the Chinese woman's body away from any contact with the water.

Yuqi coughs several times at her side, her throat being bruised by expelling all the liquid she had swallowed, and she watches it while holding her hair behind her head and massaging her back to help with the act.

"Never do that again in your life," she begs, still too breathless to keep her voice steady.

“Yeah, I'll definitely keep that in mind.”

They wait until their breaths return to normal to get up, holding onto each other to feel safer, and Soyeon reaches for the towel on top of the pier wood to wrap her with the fabric.

“Are you alright? Are you feeling dizzy? Or weak? Or something bad?”

“No. I promise that I’m good. I’m sorry for-”

She interrupts herself when she sees Jongin, like the sniffer dog he is, approaching them in hurried steps; Myoi, the maid, accompanies him with a look of concern and guilt. She doesn’t know what that means.

“What happened here?” His words are fierce.

"It was an accident," Soyeon shortly says, but his features don't improve.

He looks at her like she is a plague that wishes to kill all of them, evaluating her answer. He’s not  _ that _ wrong. “Let’s go. The boss is calling.”

The girls nod and when Soyeon makes a move to help Yuqi, but Myoi acts more quickly and hugs her, making her follow her own compass at a safe distance from the security guards, while Jongin watches over the brunette's steps and makes her walk in in front of you in absurd disbelief.

If you ask Soyeon, all of that sudden rush is weird. If feels weird, and she has no idea of what kind of thing is going through that man’s head, not even what is happening with Zhoumi, because he certainly never had demanded her presence like that, with no warning and without a good reason. But she keeps her mind calm and attentive, alert to everything around her, saying a confident goodbye to Song Yuqi in the hall, when the girl is forced to go upstairs while the politician's office door is waiting for her.

The room is full with a tense atmosphere and charged with judgmental eyes that come from Zhoumi’s security team and are very fixed in Soyeon. Then, she hears the door behind her being closed and finds all of the three men there, all of them armed; two next to the wall on her left and the other one behind the politician, who, standing up, leans against his desk to read a small mountain of papers, the thick cigar in his hands and his eyes away from her.

Nobody moves a muscle until he speaks.

”So,” he begins. “You let my wife drown.”

Fiancee, Soyeon wants to correct; she doesn’t do it, though, stiffening her posture to face his approaching. 

“It was an accident, sir. She dived and got stuck in a plant. I helped her right away.”

"I'm sure you did," Zhoumi clears his throat and puts the paperwork aside, tossing it on his desk and lifting his head. He swallows his cigar and speaks again, smoke coming out of his mouth with every word. “I hope you understand, Miss Jeon, that my family is going through a turbulent time. I receive hundreds of death threats a day, while all my enemies wait for the slightest sign of weakness on my part to attack. Do you see all these men? If they can't protect me, they have a specific order to avenge me. And I guarantee you they would love to do so.”

He smiles as he leaves the tobacco on the table. His hands grab Soyeon’s wet hair, caressing it slowly — an act that makes her disgusted — and then puts a few strands behind her ear.

"I had no intention of hurting her, sir," she blurts out.

"So why does the captain of my personal security team insist on keeping your name on all of our conversations?"

Soyeon glances at the agent who is looking back at her vengefully. She should have gotten rid of him a long time ago.

"I assure you that Jongin's feelings are not reciprocated, sir,.”.

Zhoumi forces a nasal laugh and fixes the buttons of his black blazer.

"Listen well, Miss Jeon, and listen carefully," his tone is a clear treat now. “If any rumours that you have other intentions in this house reach my ears, you can be sure that there will be no hesitation on my part to blow up your skull with a bullet-”

"It was my fault," Yuqi surprised them by interrupting him, her voice coming from the entrance of the room. She is still huddled in her pink towel, completely wet, her body pressed into the small opening in the door. Knowing her the way Soyeon does, she had escaped Myoi's eyes. “She told me not to leave her sight, but I disobeyed. Miss Jeon saved me as soon as she realized there was something wrong.”

"You shouldn’t be here, Miss Song," Jongin tries to push her away to close the door, but Zhou's command stops him.

"Leave us," says the politician. “All of you.”

Song Yuqi's distressed eyes find her bodyguard. “But-”

“Leave us,” Wong repeats. “Now.”

The brunette can see all the feelings trapped behind Yuqi's worried expression, even if she is controlling them not to show any, and she is sure that there are tears hidden there. However, she watches the youngest retreat completely upset, accompanied by the four men in suits, whom Soyeon knows are keeping watch behind the door, now closed, due to their shadows in the gap between the floor and the passage.

Wong Zhoumi walks away, allowing her to take a less tense breath, and goes to his bench to pick up whiskey, half-filling two of the various glass cups available there.

“Maybe Jongin is misjudging you, Luffy,” he turns around holding both containers. “I can call you Luffy, can't I?”

_ No _ , is what she wants to say. Instead, she smiles. “Of course, sir.”

"Great," his hand offers her the drink, but she refuses it with a polite nod.

“I do not drink.”

With a satisfied smile, he sets the second glass aside, taking a long drink of his own. She already knows what is happening now: he is testing her, and she would let his expectations down.

“And can I ask why, Luffy?”

“My father was an alcoholic, sir. I don't have good experiences with alcohol.”

“And is that why you decided to become an agent?”

"No, sir," his body expression tells her that he is waiting for more. “My family was murdered. We were immigrants in Mexico and the local gang didn't like the debt my father created in their bar. I was fourteen.”

They both know that the man had read her file before hiring her as his fiancee's bodyguard, just as Soyeon had read his and all his associates'; he only seeks for her confirmation on the data provided. Wong Zhoumi is not stupid, but neither is Soyeon.

“It must have been difficult.”

“It made me stronger, sir. It allowed me to find out what I wanted to do with my life at a very young age.”

In response, he takes her hand and strokes it, his eyes flying to her wet shirt, which shows off he black bra thanks to her early swim.

“Tell me, Luffy: do you have a boyfriend?”

“No sir. I'm not interested in relationships.”

“Don’t you think about ... Commiting to someone someday?”

“My commitment is to my work, sir.”

“What if I made you a proposal?” His mouth reaches her ear. He continues to whisper, not knowing how hard Soyeon’s nails were hurting her hands to control her reaction not to punch his face. “A proposal... Indecent.”

She offers him a sweet smile. Anything for her work.

“I apologize, Mr Wong, but-”

"Call me Zhou, dear," his hand goes up to her arm.

“I apologize, Zhou,” her tone does not match the fury that burns in her stomach, but that is just a secret. “I'm flattered by the proposal, but my priority is to protect your fiance. Anything that leads me to divert my attention from what I was paid to do will always be refused by me.”

The answer seems to hit the man straight, and he walks away with a satisfied smile, finally done with that conversation, although the red in his cheeks exposes his embarrassment.

"Of course," his caress touches her chin for the last time before Zhou withdraws his arm. “My fiancee is your number one priority, as it should be. You can go now, Miss Jeon.”

Forced by the thought that she couldn't leave him without giving him anything, Soyeon turns her head in his direction before opening the door.

"Luffy, sir," she corrects him, smiling.

Zhoumi smiles back and watches her leave his office with a calm that doesn't inhabit her, with an expression of sympathy that doesn't belong to her, carrying a feeling of euphoria that begs her to go upstairs and grab Song Yuqi's lips with all that emotion that she holds.

However, the thought joins the things she does not do, or did, when she could, and she positions herself in the garden of the house to get a better view of the perimeter while she works to calm down with the peaceful landscape and the solid silence, without worrying about changing clothes because, thanks to her location, she can see Wong Zhoumi's guest car park beyond the property's walls, and, minutes later, Im Kyunhyun is crossing the lawn with his two personal guards — probably after being searched —, Jongin guiding them to the meeting place.

She has more important things to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember that kudos and comments are always welcome <3 hope you guys liked it! and I am very sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> 'til next time (tomorrow)!


	3. Baby, come light me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo, I just finished translating this chapter and I thought it would be nice to post it right away. so here it is.
> 
> hope you all are enjoying my story!! <3
> 
> tell me about any mistakes so I can fix them!

**May 21, 2020 — Guangzhou, China**

Weeks after the trip and Wong Zhoumi still sees Soyeon as a trustworthy person, trained well enough to keep her head fixed on her one task: the protection of Song Yuqi.

If only he knew...

The important thing is that he started to ignore Jongin's implications with the girl and started to give her more autonomy regarding the exits of his fiancee, who is slightly more satisfied to be able to leave the mansion and walk around the city every two days, even though the man still insists on showing his luck of having the loving partner he has and disrespecting her publicly, kissing her to inflate the ego of his possessiveness and making her embarrassed more times than he has realized.

Soyeon has already lost count of how many times the scene was repeated right in front of her and she had to press her fingers against her palms to keep them from punching him in anger. He's disgusting. Her only moments of peace are when her state meetings take place and she and Yuqi manage to spend all that time alone inside the mansion doing something fun with no supervision.

As governor, Zhoumi has many of these meetings every month, but the elections are only getting closer and that means that his political agenda is filling up really fast, sometimes making him have enough commitments to spend the entire day away. 

This year, he wants to get a higher position, forcing his team to work twice as hard. 

So Jeon Soyeon is heading to her room after watching with her own eyes Zhoumi's small commission to leave the house, a forecast of returning so far that she finally feels confident to take some action on her task. Her real task.

She locks the door to the room and drops her blazer on the bed, checking the hours to confirm what Yuqi is doing — it's two in the afternoon, which translates to her private session with the Wong family beauty team. With a clear conscience, she makes an improvised ladder with suitcases and tables to reach the top of the closet without taking the screwdriver out of her hand, and is about to unscrew the air outlet from the ceiling when she gets interrupted.

“Miss Jeon?” The mature voice is followed by knocks against the wood.

_ Holy shit _ .

There is no worse time for Song Yuqi to knock on her door. The surprise makes Soyeon hit her head on the ceiling and drop the screwdriver on the floor.

“Luffy? Are you there?”

She quickly descends from where she was and hurries to put the objects back where they belong.

“Uh, I'm on my way, Yuqi-ah!” She screams, but the redhead knocks on the door to hurry her.

Without time, having done as much as she could, Soyeon pushes the tool on the floor under her bed and takes a deep breath to ward off her adrenaline before opening the door and encountering Yuqi's lovely impatient face.

"You took too long," she complains. “Am I disturbing you? What were you doing?”

“Nothing important. Come in,” the agent still sounds out of breath and knows that Yuqi is noticing it while looking at her judging eyes, but she stays quiet because the girl says nothing about it, entering the room and closing the door before Soyeon does it herself. “Shouldn't you be doing your hair, or your nails, or something else?”

"I canceled my appointment," she replies, messing with her hair in an automatic action. “I like my hair as it is, and I see no need to dye my nails. I’ve been keeping them very small.”

The brunette holds her laughter at the speech and smiles. “Got it.”

“You are all sweaty,” she says strangely; eyes traveling to her muscular torso and not leaving it.

“I was working out,” her answer doesn't convince her. “I-I've been restless. Exercises help me focus.”

“I could help you with that,” Yuqi offers. Discreetly, her hand behind her body locks the door, but the sound of the lock still makes her intentions evident, and Soyeon raises her eyebrows in curiosity.

“Yuqi-ah…” Her voice weakens with the approach of the other girl, the way her soft hands touch her shoulders makes her shiver, going down to the buttons of her dress shirt and unbuttoning one by one, without leaving her curious eyes.

“Don't tell me we shouldn't,” Yuqi whispers. “Please.”

Doesn’t matter how many times her head told her she shouldn’t: Soyeon is in a point now where she can’t go back. She was taken by surprise, she didn’t have time to rebuild her walls, so she chooses to embrace the tension that circulates them and accepts her desire for the girl in front of her, slowly cornering her against the wall. She searches for the zipper of her dress, sliding it down as soon as her fingers find it.

“I will not.”

The younger girl, still surprised by Soyeon’s previous action, is slow to return the pressure she imposes on her lips. But, once awake from her daydreams, she moves her tongue against the other, holding her neck with both arms; their bodies touching each other in a hurry.

“Is this okay?” She referres to the dress that is lying on the floor.

Yuqi doesn’t bother to open her eyes to answer it. “Only if you take off yours, too.”

The agent smiles against her skin, bringing the kisses to her neck as she gets rid of her white bra that keeps her from moving forward.

"Be patient," she whispers in her ear, and her mouth reaches for her soft breasts.

Her hand on Yuqi's waist guarantees a continuous approach, and her low moans are soon heard when Soyeon's lips trace a wet line across her chest to suck her nipples. She doesn't know about the redhead's preferences, so she is guided by her reactions, and Yuqi's failed attempts to contain her sighs by biting the palm of one of her hands tell her that it feels good; the other hand, in turn, tries to bring her shoulders down further. However, Soyeon is already working on it.

She lowers the Chinese woman's panties with her tongue still on her abdomen, and holds her leg high for greater access to her sex. Yuqi moans loudly as soon as her lips touch her pussy, licking its entire length before swallowing its natural lubrication.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Yuqi. You're delicious.”

The speech just stimulates her more and more, and her hands move to Soyeon's hair, pushing it while her clitoris becomes the new target of the short girl. She surrounds her small spot and sucks it hard; Yuqi's legs tremble in reaction, the loudest of her groans filling the room.

Soyeon knows that she should censor her so that no one would hear them, but she can't say anything, she can’t do anything other than what she is doing right now. The redhead's deep voice excites her as much as her taste prevents her from even thinking about walking away.

It is the sexiest thing Soyeon has ever heard.

She lowers the taunts until her entrance, ceaselessly moving her tongue around it and feeling the result of it on the tightness of Yuqi’s hands in her hair. Soyeon leaves one of her legs to touch her bottom, squeezing it and rolling her fingers over it until she feels Yuqi's body orgasm, trembling against her face and moaning like a real doll.

“Fuck it!” She whimpers, and the bodyguard is sure that it is the first curse she heard coming out of her mouth.

Soyeon keeps her knees on the floor to make sure there is nothing else she can do down there, getting up to kiss Yuqi only after she feels her hot liquid touching her tongue, sucking it and swallowing it to kiss all the way back to the girl’s mouth.

“Can you taste it?” She pressures her lips against her, pushing away her red hair that stuck to her face thanks to the sweat, while forcing her to taste her own enjoyment. “Delicious.”

Yuqi fails to try to catch her breath. “Now, undress.”

They were not over. None of them felt satisfied enough to let the moment come to an end, so Soyeon smirks and abandons the shirt she had previously unbuttoned on the floor, as well as all the other items of clothing that covered her. She grabs her waist and carries Yuqi to the bed to make sure they would enjoy every second away from Wong Zhoumi as much as they can.

They still have a few  _ hours _ .

**+++**

**June 17, 2020 — Guangzhou, China**

Soyeon's contract with the Wong family ends in two months and she is trying not to think about it, especially with the relationship that Yuqi and she had been developing on the sly. They walk together in the mornings, go out for fresh meetings in the afternoon and the agent, very sneakily, manages to get in the redhead’s room whenever she can to spend the night with her lover, waking up earlier than everyone in the house to return to her own bedroom in order to do not arouse suspicion.

However, this week, in these next seven full days, starting today, Zhoumi will be traveling to an important conference in Beijing to organize his campaign strategy for the next election season, leaving the two women alone with the employees in the house and this makes Yuqi jump out of joy just by projecting the scene on her creative head. She has already planned more than five different programs for them to do and made sure to make it clear to Soyeon that she has no say in anything, not even in what she would use — something about "fulfilling all of her romantic fantasies”. And the brunette wouldn't ruin her fairy tale.

In fact, Soyeon lets this happen without questioning because she feels guilty for not being allowed to tell her the real reason why she is there, the reason why she waits for Yuqi to sleep in order to leave her bed every time her fiance is not at home to search the politician's room, or listen to his conversations over the radio with the help of the hidden microphone she put in his office the first day she arrived.

This is killing her slowly — perhaps because this is the first time she has been compromised on a mission like this, or perhaps because she has no idea how to act or what to do in a relationship, since any emotional involvement has been removed from her willingly since the beginning of her sex life — and just the thought of having hate biochemistry staying away from her already hurts a lot.

Her head is in a big mess, but her duties are clarified amidst her indecisive thoughts, and so she turns on the bed, her arm leaving Yuqi's waist to rest on her own belly. She spends a few more seconds listening to the girl's quiet, low breathing next to her while her eyes are fixed on the ceiling chandelier, unable to really distinguish it in the darkness.

Soyeon sighs and reviews her next steps in her mind; she would be quick.

Getting up from the bed, she stares at Yuqi's bare back once more before leaving the room in silence, going down all the stairs to get to her own bedroom and carefully locks the door. She redoes the makeshift staircase that, last month, when Yuqi interrupted her, she had to quickly undo. The agent kneels in front of her bed to pull her suitcase out from under it and opens it, picking up the screwdriver, the small flashlight, the gloves, one of the few cell phones she still has left and the pendrive — the one she strategically hid so that no one would discover it during the first mandatory search.

Once prepared, she unscrews the ceiling air outlet bolts, being as quiet and agile as she can be. Her body, covered in gray sweatpants and a white tank top, fits perfectly into the rectangular path, and she turns on the flashlight to guide herself on the indefinite route, but it is certainly done. Her contact had made her memorize the mansion's architectural plan even before releasing her to the field, and thanks to her, Soyeon knows where to go.

The few spaces through which the air vents let her peer out of each room are insufficient for her to identify them immediately; which is why she almost accidentally entered the living room. However, the entrance to Wong's office is right under his desk and Soyeon soon recognizes it, removing the screws and opening the passage, carefully lowering herself until her feet are in his chair. There she stays, taking the pendrive out of her bra and inserting it into the computer.

It was never a surprise to anyone that she sucks at anything that involves technology, which is why her boss made sure to install an advanced program on the device she holds that would hack the entire disk without having to touch a button, freeing her from abandon her fingerprints there or even touch her feet on the floor — because, yes, Zhoumi is so paranoid that he has set up a very specific security alarm in his room, that beeps like a police siren if, when activated, someone steps on a risk, like a minefield.

Because there's only one way to get in the door, right? Idiot!

She rummages through his drawers looking for her second task while the information on the computer is being technologically copied, but the papers are not there when she manages to open them. Her body sits on the table to touch the wall of documents, but again: nothing.

Soyeon takes a deep breath and puts pressure on her own brain, for she  _ needs _ to think.

The agent's attentive eyes find the huge family picture hanging on the wall of books. It is an interesting place to put an artistic piece and that thinking of hers comes out being very accurate. She stretches even further and pulls the side of the painting, that opens like a door and reveals an iron safe — or at least the brunette thinks it is iron. It doesn't matter, though, because Wong Zhoumi keeps glass cups and whiskey jars in his desk cabinet and she uses one of them to decrypt the password. It takes her a good forty minutes, but the bodyguard succeeds, opening the small door and coming across a pile of papers, bags of diamonds and more passports than it is legally allowed to have.

The contract is at the top of the pile, exposed like a queen's crown. She rolls her eyes because, for God's sake, she has never met a man more self-centered than that idiot in so many years of service. At least his questionable personality serves for something. 

Denying the thought, Soyeon takes the phone out of her pocket and takes a photo of each and every page, taking care that everything is legible and clear, especially his signature, and returns everything to its proper place.

Beside her, the blue screen glows the message of complete transfer, which she soon tries to turn off and off the monitor, taking the pendrive back and returning to her room with the same care as she left. She hides the device after taking a picture.

**Yellow**

(3:32 am) [31 attachments]

As usual, Soyeon disassembles the cell phone and scatters its parts across different garbage bags in the rooms of the house during her return to Yuqi's room, maintaining her discretion successfully.

The fact that the redhead hadn't moved a single muscle since she first left makes her feel a little better with all that situation, and goes back to lie down beside her with a less conscious conscience, falling asleep moments after relaxing her body against Yuqi's warm skin; any bad thoughts she ever had during the night drifting away drastically.

Everything is fine now.

(...)

**June 17, 2020 — Guangzhou, China**

Three days. They still have three days without Wong Zhoumi in their lives and that serves to nurture them, although they are not looking forward to his return.

Today is Saturday — according to Song Yuqi's meticulously designed calendar, today is a picnic day — and Soyeon wears a white dress with front buttons, decorated with small black flowers and white tennis shoes on her feet. Her hair, usually black, extends to the middle of her back, in straight and neat strands.

She has never been so different and, honestly, she doesn't feel uncomfortable about it. This is just... Unusual, if that defines it well. The real problem with the outfit for her is that she can't sit the way she wants to because she has to worry about whether she is showing any undue part of her body in public or not, and it gets on her nerves.

One way or another, Yuqi is across the street, buying ice cream while Soyeon is waiting for her turn at the local Post Office. Her eyes observe the gentle smile of the younger girl being distributed to everyone in front of her, and she only leaves her when the man shouts for the next customer and she has to approach the counter, losing eye contact with the Chinese.

"Good morning," she greets. “I would like to leave this package here. And a Chinese seal, please.”

“In who's name?” The attendant asks. He must be around fifty and has a hard, rigid countenance, that reminds Soyeon of her dead grandfather.

“Yellow.”

“Yellow?”

“Yes, Yellow.”

The man looks at her suspiciously and, if he is thinking something, he does not say it out loud. “Wait there for a minute.”

He picks up the agent's money and steps away behind the gray wall, carrying the orange envelope in his wrinkled hands. Five minutes later and he is back with a receipt and an identification number.

"When you want to pick up your package," he starts, delivering both. “You have to bring these or you will not be able to withdraw.”

Soyeon offers him a gentle smile and takes them. “Thanks.”

Once done there, she steps forward to cross the street and discreetly leaves the documents handed to her behind the first plant she sees. She does not recognize its species, but it is short, moss-green and is being held by a jar with soil.

Yuqi catches up with her as soon as she steps on the sidewalk, carrying a kind smile and interlacing their fingers as she holds their lunch basket and a plastic bag with the ice cream. From the packaging that appears through the thin white plastic, Soyeon identifies the flavors as pistachio and hazelnut.

“What did you do there?” She asks, offering the brunette the opposite side of the light pink towel so that they stretch it on the floor, already inside the park.

“It's the fourth time you've asked me, Yuqi-ah,” Soyeon comments, comically. “The answer will not change, you know?”

Her eyes are pressed and she bites her lip in a guilty gesture. “I’m sorry. My head has been off today.”

“Is something bothering you? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! Jeon, that's not it,” Soyeon approaches her again and Yuqi looks at their hands together. "It's just... I don't want this to end," she admits in a whisper.

The agent smiles and holds up her face, making her look back at her. “It won't end, Yuqi-ah. I promise you this will not end,” she kisses the palm of her hand and caresses it with her cheek. “I like you.”

“I know,” her cheeks turn red, but Yuqi doesn't move away. “I like you too, Luffy. You know how much.”

"Soyeon," she corrects. “You can call me Soyeon.”

“Soyeon?” Soyeon thinks her name sounds amazing coming out of her mouth, despite the questioning tone.

She shrugs. “With my work, it becomes dangerous to use my real name. My superiors advise us to choose a professional name to protect, you know, our identity.”

“Us?”

Soyeon smiles, inviting her to sit and watching her do it. She picks up the picnic basket and removes food to place on the towel while she speaks. “I work for a big agency, Yuqi-ah. We are trained together,girls only.”

“Oh, right. I understand,” Yuqi nods, the snack that her lover insists she would eat no longer seeming to be so important. “So there's more of you? I mean, more women agents? Because I was so relieved that I didn't have to be watched by another man…”

"Yes, there is," her eyelids flutter as her superior's voice vibrates in her brain. “But, Yuqi... None of this is on my file. Please, you can't tell anyone-”

"I won't," she promptly promises. The biochemist reaches out to Soyeon's hand and kisses its top, pressing it against her cheek in an imitation of the other girl’s action from minutes ago. “No words will come out of my mouth, Soyeonie.”

And Soyeon trusts her with everything in her. Maybe it means something.


	4. I'm so into you

**July 29, 2020 — Guangzhou, China**

It's July. Twenty-nine of July, to be exact, and it is the anniversary of one of the most unbearable and brainless men Soyeon has ever met: Wong Zhoumi. She is being forced to put up with him showing off Yuqi, dressed in her beautiful Alexander McQueen — a black, shiny piece, glued to her body like a bubblegum —, for another bunch of brainless idiots that look at her like she is a piece of meat, and the agent can't do anything about it. Fuck politicians.

They are all at his big birthday party, in the ballroom of Guangzhou's largest luxury hotel, which had been reserved all day especially for men; to please him, to honor him. And so do his co-workers, his family members and his closest friends; pleasing him, giving him friendly pats on the back and offering him endless gifts, while Soyeon and the rest of the security team stretch close to the walls, dressed in suits, hands behind their bodies and impeccable posture, eyes sweeping every corner of the room, being forced to monitor all that.

To make things worse, Jongin is right next to her and doesn't seem to want to leave, which is really messing with her mood.

In the case of Soyeon, there is nothing she cares about more than Song Yuqi, since all of her real work is already done and, for all factors, this is the last month that she would serve the Wong family. However, the younger girl's features are too much for her and she knows she won't be able to be quiet if she continues to watch her suffering; so she forces herself to dodge, although she still smiles at Yuqi when the redhead seeks for support.

She is having to keep up with the most fucked up character on that freak show.

Soyeon never wanted to beat Wong Zhoumi as much as she wants to right now. That idiot!

And she still has to deal with a problem that she doesn't even know how it happened. "There are files missing," says the message from her boss, sent two days after taking the package. Her superior was very specific: someone had stolen the pendrive and removed the files, then returned it as if nothing had happened. And she has no idea who it was.

The mansion has more than fifteen employees and eight of them share rooms in the service area, which means they sleep there frequently. Everyone becomes possible culprits and, since then, her mind is even more messed up than it already was, making her pay attention to every single detail of what happens in the house and around her.

“Pay attention, Jeon,” Jongin complains, realizing that she has her thoughts far away.

In fact, they are so far away from there that she doesn't even realize when Zhoumi goes up on stage and takes the microphone until everybody laughs.

“And I want to thank each one of you for being here today, celebrating this very special day, not only for me, but for our Nation as well, that will soon know the achievements of Wong Zhoumi and claim my name to fill me up of praise when I show this country what I am capable of,” he continues and laughs, being accompanied by his crowd. “But that's not just why I'm up here, guys. I have an announcement to make,” the politician shifts. He picks up a glass of champagne and holds it up. “Yuqi, my wonderful fiance, and I will be married in seven weeks. The date has finally been decided!”

The news takes Soyeon by surprise and makes her heart beat faster in a matter of seconds. She paralyzes right where she is, without being able to move her head or close her mouth, that expresses her surprise like never before. She doesn't need to look at Yuqi to know that she didn't have the least amount of prior knowledge about the marriage because they spend enough time together for Soyeon to know that  _ no _ , no one had said anything to her. But she still does it, after recovering from her inner crisis, ignoring the applause of the listeners, including Jongin — who smiles stupidly and demonstrates a surreal pride for the boss —, and evaluating the face of the young girl.

Yuqi looks like she's going to cry at any moment; she holds the crying so hard in her throat that it starts to hurt, she even needs to sit in a chair so she doesn't pass out; eyes are fixed on the ground, her eyes are lost and any excitement about life was left behind somewhere far away from her. There is no hope in her actions, she is completely unhappy in her bubble.

“So, dear friends, I invite you to grab a drink and join me, because today is the day we celebrate!”

A selfish asshole, that is what Zhoumi is, and he soon orders for the emcee to start his personal playlist, the African beat filling the empty spaces of the huge hall seconds later. The man joins his friends on the dance floor and never stops smiling; jumping, drinking, as if the entire world revolves around him tonight. It doesn’t.

On the other side of the room, a broken Yuqi rises from the chair in which she huddled before and heads for the double doors to disappear from the sight of the agent and everyone else there.

Soyeon knows that she will not return.

"You better not lose sight of her," Jongin reproaches, speaking half as advice, half as order, and Soyeon rolls her eyes with a snap, leaving him behind without a second thought and going after the Chinese woman.

“Yuqi!” She screams, trotting to reach her ahead.

She finds her in the hotel lobby, but the distance is still not enough for Yuqi, who keeps walking and ignoring the calls of her bodyguard until they are out of the place, at the luxurious entrance of the Hotel Flor de Venus. Soyeon grabs her arm and stops her, taking them to the least busy corner of the street. Her face is red and wet.

“Yuqi, hey,” Soyeon calls, welcoming her cheeks between her hands in a loving gesture. She brings their bodies closer, but the redhead walks away, making her lover look away from her hurt look. “Why... Why are you crying? What is wrong?”

Her face starts to express revolt.

“What is wrong?!” She screams. “Everything is wrong, Soyeon. Everything! My life is over, can't you see it?! I'm going to have to marry that stupid bastard in less than two months and everyone keeps telling me that I'm going to have a perfect life; that my wedding will be everything I have ever dreamed of; that I will be the happiest person in the world! But you know what? These are lies after lies! They are all lying to me, even you!”

“Yuqi-ah,” she seeks words from where she doesn't have. “What you-”

"I was not sleeping so deeply, Soyeon," her tone is hateful and the agent quickly races the meaning of her words. “I was waiting for you to say something during the picnic, or during our boat trip and... Damn it, Soyeon, I was waiting for you to say something! But you also didn’t say anything at all during this whole week, and then I started to-”

“What did you do with the files, Yuqi?” She interrupts her immediately.

“Why are they so important? Why are you always hiding something?! Why-”

“Yuqi!” Soyeon screams this time, holding both her arms to make her stay still, and she stops crying when she sees how serious the brunette is. “What did you do with the files?”

Yuqi's eyes are lost on the Korean woman's face for a full minute.

"They're on my computer," she whispers. “At the mansion.”

At least she can breathe better now, knowing that Zhoumi had not discovered her, nor did Jongin. But, damn it. This is such a disaster that her head starts to hurt. Soyeon is in so much trouble that she is sure that her boss would make her listen to several sermons for hours.

“Let’s go.’

She grabs the girl’s arm and accepts the first taxi she sees, forcing Yuqi to accompany her.

“Where the hell are you taking me?!”

"To the mansion.”

In the twenty minutes of the ride, Yuqi does not look away from the seat in front of her and remains silent, speeding her steps to the second floor as soon as they leave the vehicle. Soyeon follows her lazily, leaving some space between them so that she can think of a solution to what is happening there.

"It's here," the redhead says, opening the desk drawer and tossing the gray computer on the bed. "You can go now," she says, sounding hurt. “That was just why you were here, wasn't it? To frame Zhoumi or... I don't know what. Well, you got the evidence you needed, now you can finally stop pretending and leave the stupid doomed bride behind.”

Soyeon's heart breaks when she hears such a thing and, out of impulsiveness, she kisses her, finding her body restless as she holds her face and her salty tears during the meeting of their tongues. Yuqi offered no reluctance, silently crying again with her forehead glued to hers and avoiding her lover's eyes again. 

Being honest, she never thought Yuqi would feel that way.

“What is happening between us has never been anything but real, Yuqi-ah. I said I wouldn't leave you and I won't.”

"You can't stay, Soyeonie," she laments, pressing her eyelids to keep more tears from falling. “It's too dangerous for you. He will find out at one time or another, about everything. You can’t be here when it happens.”

The girl smiles. “Do you trust me?”

"I do," her head moves along with her speech, her big eyes finally looking at the brunette with expectation.

“Great. Pick up your stuff, as much as you can, as long as it is necessary, and find me downstairs, in the corner next to the flower shop,” Yuqi nods with each sentence to make sure she understands. "I'm going to leave the backyard gate open for you to get out, so we can avoid going through the front guard. You have twenty minutes, Yuqi, counting from now.”

Soyeon turns to leave the room, the computer between her arm and her abdomen, but the Chinese pulls her back.

“How will I know it's you? It's already dark.”

“Look for a yellow car, old model and good looking. I'll be waiting for you.”

Stealing a peck from the dry lips, she leaves the girl behind to go to her own room, taking her only suitcase out from under the bed and checking inside it before taking it out of the mansion with her, leaving the door open as she said she would. She crosses two streets in a hurry until she reaches the local mechanic and knocks on his metal door enough times for the old man to wake up and answer the calling, handing Soyeon the key to the car she had left with him a week before being transferred to take care of Yuqi, as a possible plan B in case things got complicated, as it is happening now.

She puts everything that is hers in the trunk and drives out of Mr. Lee's garage, turning off the car when she stops at the meeting point agreed earlier.

Maybe Yuqi wouldn’t come, maybe she doesn’t want to leave this fancy life, even though she fancies her freedom: Soyeon doesn’t, and it would be more than understandable if she didn’t. The agent had kept things from her and spied on her fiancé and her home for six months, maintaining a love life with her without telling her the whole truth. Yuqi deserved more — more than Soyeon, more than Zhoumi — and no one would be crazy enough to embark on such a mess just because they are in love. 

But, still, she stays there and, with a six-minute delay, Song Yuqi's silhouette appears through the back door and her head swirls down the street until she finds her bodyguard, walking towards her in a hurry that is actually funny and cute.

The biochemist carries only a full backpack and a large bag, and throws them both into the back seat as soon as she sits down next to Soyeon, her gaze lost waiting for information, but as anxious in her actions as a child watching a television show.

Soyeon kisses her again, long and hard, hoping that her sincerity would dissolve into her mouth and nurture the trust she has in them. In her.

"It'll be okay," the agent promises. “I'll take care of us.”

She starts the car without looking back.

**+++**

**August 16, 2020 — Beijing, China**

Two weeks on the run is leading Soyeon into a possible mental breakdown. Yuqi trusts her and she had only made the girl run from hotel to hotel for more than fourteen days so far, causing her to leave all her perks and privileges behind to escape her ex-fiance's security guards and now the police as well, since the case has been internationalized — “Kidnapper Jeon”, this is how reporters are calling the agent, whether is it in newspapers or on television programs. She is known for kidnapping the future daughter-in-law of the President of China and her face is stamped all over the country, which makes their migration very difficult.

However, in spite of everything, Yuqi has not complained about anything even once, keeping her smile fixed in her mouth and asking if her beloved needs assistance every time she goes out to buy food, or to check in at a new place.

In the eyes of Korean woman, this is so less than Yuqi, being the incredible woman and person that she is, deserves that her heart aches whenever she stops to think about it, although she must admit to herself that she would be completely lost and emotionally unstable if she didn't have the girl by her side.

She sighs as she has the hot water no longer touching her skin when she turns off the shower, drying off superficially and covering herself with the white towel before leaving the bathroom. Yuqi is in bed, entertained with some scientific television program that makes Soyeon want to go to high school all over again of how clever every sentence sounds, even if she doesn't understand anything.

Heading to the bookshelf next to the television — it is erected on one of the walls of painted flowers that make up the room —, she checks her cell phone. Her stock is running out because she gets rid of each device every four days, for security reasons, so they don't run any risk of being hacked and, consequently, found by the wrong person. Right now, she has been waiting for her boss to call since her escape from the mansion, since the whole plan started with them and they are the person responsible for Soyeon in that operation. But no sign of them has arrived so far and no update on the notification bar glows on the blue screen of her cell phone, which makes the girl drop it and forget about it, frustrated by the lack of information.

From the soft sound of the covers moving on the bed, she knows that Yuqi is sitting now, and knows her eyes are on her, monitoring her movements.

“Soyeonie,” the biochemist calls. Soyeon turns to her only to see her biting her lower lip in an attempt to smile. “Come here.”

The brunette raises her eyebrows at her request, understanding the message behind her words without even having to struggle, and lets the towel fall to the floor before approaching her body and sitting on her lap. Yuqi's body temperature is warm and her face is red.

It is a damn privilege to make her blush like that.

"Is this how you want me?" She whispers as their foreheads touch, watching her curious eyes lurking on her chest. Yuqi's hands tighten on her waist, making her groan in surprise. "Yuqi-ah?"

The agent puts her arms on the other girl's shoulders when their lips fall apart, so amazed at the sight that her mind, filled with chaos, makes her suffer from the inside. 

Yuqi doesn't answer her, so she throws her exposed hips against her waist, teasing her. The action makes her moan softly, waking up from the trance and allows her to fall back, touching the soft mattress once again; her hands as firm as ever on Soyeon's skin making her lie on her. Her sex is throbbed, burning with desire.

"Soyeon," the biochemist whispers and, for the first time, the red on her face is no warning for her shyness. "How about you stand a little higher, huh?"

In response, she gaspes with the unexpected ask and trembles as she crawls over her, placing one leg beside each ear of the redhead and wondering where all of that came from. It doesn't matter, though: she is loving it.

Her first touch is shy, proving the new taste with care and patience, but it still makes Soyeon want to press her thighs together. She holds back her will when Yuqi's soft hands squeezes both sides of her ass between her fingers, but cannot help the hoarse moan that comes out of her mouth when a finger touches her entrance — she sees herself forced to rest her hands on the bed so as not to explode with pleasure, the lust burning her body.

Yuqi's tongue touches her again, this time with more certainty, with more attitude, and she continues with her mouth pressured to her sex like glue, sucking intensely every little part, again and again. It is so hot, and it causes the agent to shiver and to close her eyes, pressing them so hard that she gets dizzy, trying to control the sensations that Yuqi's work on her wet pussy scatters through her body.

"Yuqi-ah", her voice isn't supposed to be broken, but she has no control over it anymore. She has no control at all.

Her weakness is used by Yuqi as a fuel, who squeezes her against her mouth and massages her clitoris in despair, grabbing every wet inch of her pulsating intimacy and eating her like she is her favorite candy.

Fuck it, Soyeon hopes she is.

She moves on top of her already out of control of what she says, how hoarse she sounds, how maddened she asks for more, and rubs herself into the redhead’s mouth to relieve that excruciating burning from her, hearing the feet of the bed creak with the frequency of her hip and the saliva that explores her pussy so intimately.

"Yuqi," she gasps twice more, pressing herself tightly against her lips. "I'm so close, love. So close."

The concentration increases in her cunt, spreading fervor throughout her body and making her release a last, long and consumed groan, sincere with her shiver. The cry of satisfaction that was stuck in her throat since she first saw her, so bossy and elegant, is finally out, and Yuqi, so dedicated to her girlfriend, holds her legs with both arms, trying her cum and swallowing it more than once.

Satisfactory describes the scene well.

Seeing Soyeon's momentary weakness, she helps the shorter girl to lie down beside her, this one still trying to regulate the shifting breath that makes her chest rise and fall quickly, in search of air. Yuqi kisses her cheek, leaving a chaste kiss above her breast before laying her head on her arm, and tries to hide the proud smile that presses on the brunette's skin.

"Don't even start," Soyeon censors, blocking her ego from taking control of her speech.

“But I was just going to say-”

They are interrupted by the annoying and common noise of the IOS system, and it takes time to recognize it as the ringing of the only active cell phone they currently carry.

In a hurry, the Chinese woman gets up to pick it up and Soyeon sits on the covers, taking the call as soon as she grabs the object.

—  _ Hyo? _

_ Jeon? Honestly, thank God _ _!_ — 

—  _ What do you mean? I've been waiting for news from you for days _ , — she defends herself.

_Yeah, I ... Um, I've been busy_. — 

—  _ I noticed!  _

_ Stop being spiteful, I'm seriously busy here. Things are crazy! So much has happened in the past few days and- _ — 

—  _ Just summarize it _ , — she asks, hearing her boss breathe heavily on the other side of the line.

_ Zhoumi found out about us. I mean, he found out about Im Kyunhyun's partnership with authorities. He doesn't know who we are yet. _ — 

—  _ What?! Hyo, send a team to protect him right now!  _

_ I already did it! But... Fuck, this is not easy. They got him. Black and I went after him at his safe house and only found a massacre. All her security guards were dead _ . — 

—  _ Shit, Hyoyeon! _ — The agent screams, breaking the first rule of the academy by pronouncing her name. —  _ How did you even let that happen ?! _

_ It's not like I did it on purpose, Soyeon! Yah! You’re the one who’s screwing with Zhoumi’s future wife. _ Ex _ -future-wife, whatever. _ — 

—  _ Attacking me and my choices in a phone call won't help you either, what do we do now? Where's Black? _

_ I sent her on a field mission... Kyunhyun's daughter was kidnapped. _ — 

—  _ What?!  _

_ And Zhoumi is with Kyunhyun right now, Jeon, so I suggest you stop screaming in my ear and lift that white ass off this bed right now. _ — 

—  _ How do you know about this, Kim Hyoyeon?!  _ — She gets up scared, angry with the exposure, and wraps her body in a blanket, briefly ignoring Yuqi's confused look to peer outside through the small cracks in the window curtain.

_ Shit, Jeon. Stop talking at all! I'll send you the coordinates by text message, but get rid of this device today! _ — 

Hyo hangs up without letting her say anything else, and she can see now, fifty meters away from the roadside hotel in which they are staying, the light of a purple lantern, that blinks twice and never comes back on.

Soyeon doubts that Hyoyeon is really there, so close to them, but knowing that at least someone she trusts is in the area makes her feel more relaxed about the plan that is slowly being structured in her head.

"Who is Kim Hyoyeon?" Yuqi asks, making the agent turn around to look at her. "What happened?"

Shocking her head, the brunette runs to put on the jeans that were thrown over one of the headboards and the black sweatshirt she had left in the bathroom.

"I have to go," she kisses her quickly, kneeling on the floor to open her suitcase and take out a revolver and two refills.

"I want to go with you."

"Not even if I were dead, Yuqi," she hides the gun inside her clothes and picks up the car key. "You stay here, where it is safe and no one can reach you until I'm back."

"Soyeon!" Her tearful tone makes her curse herself mentally and approach the biochemist, touching her chin while caressing her cheek.

"I'll be back, okay?" It sounds like a promise. It is a promise. "I'll come back to you, Yuqi-ah."

Her tears fall down her face, nonetheless, Soyeon has no time to lose, so she kisses her one last time before slamming the bedroom door and going down the single staircase to get to her car, checking the cell phone messaging app to get the correct address — which, since mentioned, makes her drive for three hours on a road full of holes to lead her to an old and precarious village. Her mood is at its worst.

Jelly — it is a 1969 Dodge Charger, so of course she would give it a name — is hidden behind one of the many little houses in the village and is left behind by its owner, who walks to a large, old building that is apparently abandoned. It has a shed, she soon recognizes, with tiles missing from the ceiling and rusty pieces in front of the door.

Soyeon sees Zhoumi's personal security cars parked behind the trees in the small forest next door, all empty, and analyzes the scenario to decide exactly how she would get in without attracting all the attention to her.

On the right side, there are trash boxes and iron buckets. As the improvisation specialist she was trained to be, she puts them together to build a ladder, climbing all the way to the orange tiles, where she lays her body down and guides it carefully so as not to fall.

She gets close to a hole and takes a good look at what is going on down there: Zhoumi is chatting with two of his men while two other figures in black suits help each other carry something really heavy. Jongin — it doesn't take her long to recognize — stands in front of the pair, with a cruel look and a gun in his hand.

But there is no sign of the man she had come to look for.

"Leave it there. I'll send someone to clean up this mess later,” Zhoumi orders, and his footmen follow him out of the shed, the security team dropping whatever it was they were holding and walking to the door.

Jongin, on the other hand, takes a few more seconds to look at it, finally leaving when Zhoumi shouts again, already outside, and leaves the space with a satisfied smile on his face; the gun that randomly is thrown on top of the broken pieces makes a shrill noise when it touches the ground, and the woman is finally able to see what they hid before.

It is a male body, dressed in light blue linen robes and a bow tie. The guy is motionless, lifeless, lying in a pool of blood that colors his entire social shirt red, the color of his skin already changing to a dark blue. His head is turned up and he has his eyes open, dead with a frightened expression.

It is Im Kyunhyun's body.

(...)

When she parks in the reserved parking space, she sends a message to Hyoyeon reporting the events before dismantling her cell phone and spreading the pieces across the grounds, feeling the full weight of failure on her shoulders. 

It is a loss. She shouldn't be feeling this way, so guilty, so devastated. All cadets were trained for this at the Academy, they were prepared for the loss and for the various incidents that could happen in the field, especially psychological damage. But still, the feeling is acidic inside your stomach and it burns even your throat.

Im Kyunhyun's fault for being dead is hers. She had convinced him to help IDLE, to unmask the Wong family once and for all. And now he's dead and his daughter would have the same end if she didn't find her in time.

Soyeon presses his eyelids to ward off any sign of possible crying and opens the door to the hotel room, finding a tall, dark figure unexpectedly on the bed, watching a cartoon while devouring a packet of industrial snacks; there is an open can of Cola on the floor beside your foot.

“Eunbin?!”

The girl looks at her and smiles, her eyebrows raised in surprise, but she gets up to hug her friend, doing so without her permission.

“Soyeon! It’s so good to see you, dude!”

If her expression isn't confused enough, she definitely gets worse when the bathroom door opens and Yuqi comes out, with wet hair and new clothes - Soyeon knows it's new clothes because they've been washing the same clothes they brought in from the mansion since the escape.

“What happened here?” She approaches the Chinese. “Are you alright? Did anyone come in?”

Yuqi denies with a nod. “Nah. It's okay, Soyeonie, I promise. Just listen to her, will you?”

It makes the agent sigh and look at Eunbi, who takes fourteen seconds to realize that his attention is being demanded, and looks away from the television screen to give an explanation.

“Oh! Yeah.  _ That _ . Uh- Hyo told me to get you out of the country.”

“What? Where?”

“Japan!” Yuqi sounds excited. “We’ll go to my family's vacation house, Soyeonie. There will be no one there until Christmas.”

"Technically," Eunbin says, fixing the bangs that keep falling in her eyes. "I'm supposed to take you both to a safe place, but I don't know any IDLE's safe houses since I'm not officially working with the corporation, so I was waiting for you to shed me some light on that. But your girlfriend's suggestion is really cool, I even booked the flight schedule."

The news explodes in Soyeon's head and she digests it slowly, ignoring the little voice of her subconscious that tells me that this is not a good idea only because she is too tired to discuss anything at that moment. She needs a rest.

She hugs Yuqi and grabs her waist, sticking it to her like a fluffy pillow. When Yuqi hugs her back, even though she knows the agent that is dirty and urgently in need of a shower, Soyeon can feel her smile from the contact of her mouth with her neck. "All right. But you better don't blow us up in the air or I will hunt you to hell!"

Laughing, the pilot nods. "Relax, Soyeon. I have gotten way better at this job since the last time."

The last time, she means, was when they were only trainees and Eunbin hadn’t given up on the academy yet, and Soyeon and she were forced to land a plane and remove a bullet from Soojin, the other girl on their team, by themselves for the first time. After saying she had experience with flying things, Soyeon let her be the pilot while she was playing the doctor with Soojin’s left shoulder, and the girl almost killed the three of them before they were even close to the ground. It was a traumatic experience, so it is understandable her hesitation. 

"I didn't know you had such nice friends, Soyeonie," Yuqi comments happily and in a lower tone, watching their new guest go back at what she was doing when her girlfriend first got there. She is enjoying herself. "Eunbin is so cool."

The brunette looks again at her twenty-six-year-old friend who wears ripped jeans and has a brown, old pilot's hat on her head, and is amusing herself with some episode of Adventure Time while her hands take turns between the snack and the drink; and, for God's sake, how could a person as smart as Song Yuqi find  _ that _ cool?

But, yeah. She has very good friends.

**+++**

**September 18, 2020 — Sapporo, Japan**

With a serious problem of insomnia, this is how Soyeon finds herself.

It's three in the morning and she can't sleep, even after a busy morning teaching Yuqi basic hand-to-hand combat techniques — or at least trying, since the girl is stubborn enough to ignore her calls and directions — and an afternoon swimming in the pool at the Song family home.

Her body is tired, but her mind does not leave her alone. The scenes of Kyunhyun's dead body pass through her eyes again, and again, and again, every time she closes them; and when they are open, the darkness of the night frightens her. Anguish haunts her, guilt erodes her.

Bad thoughts only drift away from her when Yuqi takes her attention, like her true own guardian angel. But she is sleeping now and the agent would not wake her up.

She takes a deep breath and gets up, opening the double balcony door to lean against the railing, the wonderful view bathed in moonlight stretching in front of her. Sapporo is not the most peaceful city in the world, but it does give them some advantage in terms of unexpected attacks or invasions, thanks to the intentionally cautious architecture of Yuqi's parents' home, and that makes it more peaceful.

"Soyeonie?" The redhead mumbles, sleepy as never. Her voice is even lower due to their distance. "Babe, come back to bed."

The call makes her turn to answer it when a dark figure passes by the roof of the neighboring house and it does not go unnoticed by the spy. She scratches her eyes to adjust her vision, but nothing comes out again, no figure or shadow reappears. Any normal person would have let it go and went back to sleep, especially with someone as handsome as Yuqi lying in bed, waiting for her. But Soyeon is not normal, she doesn’t fit in, and just a little strange noise is enough to make her go into alert mode and go back to the bedroom, locking the doors and windows and rolling down the curtains.

Sitting in the bed, the redhead runs her hands over her face to be able to see her girlfriend through the darkness.

"Soyeon, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Yuqi. Wake up," she takes her bag and the biochemist’s backpack out of the closet, collecting all their items scattered around the room. "We need to go. Now."

She nods while still sleepy and gets up to help, taking the computer, the only thing capable of proving all the heinous crimes of Wong Zhoumi and his associates, and keeping it in her arms without bothering to change her comfortable pajamas for any other clothes.

"I don't know where to go. You'll have to guide me."

Yuqi, when is sleepy, is not someone of many words, which Soyeon totally respects because she is not very talkative even at her best, although the brunette knows that she is really forcing herself to have all that energy to hold her hand and take her to the bathroom, where it opens a secret wall by pulling the sink the other way and dragging them inside.

The Song’s are an important and influential family, and, like any other name in power, have an endless number of enemies. For this reason, secret passages are spread around the house, strategically positioned for a possible unforeseen exit that can take them anywhere within a radius of two kilometers.

When they were still at the Wong mansion, Yuqi had told her about the time when, at the age of thirteen, a group of men in black tried to break into the house and kidnap her mother, but Mrs. Song ran away with her daughter and so the redhead is aware of the architecture of the house. It is their advantage, even though it was an unpleasant experience for a pre-teen.

They follow a dark corridor with a sloping floor, a narrow, dark alley that smells of cement. They are heading to the center of the neighborhood when they hear an explosion so loud it makes them fall. Instinctively, Soyeon holds Yuqi close to her and covers her ears with her hands. The roof over their heads starts to crack.

"Let’s keep moving," she shouts. “This won't get much worse now, we can continue.”

Yuqi is the girl who understands chemistry between them. If she says nothing is going to fall over them for now, Soyeon trusts her, and so they don't stop until they reach the panic room — or, as it is popularly known, the basement of the building that was once the Song family's activity center in Sapporo, but is currently just an abandoned building.

Eunbin, instructed by Yuqi, had put Jelly there in case they needed a vehicle and Soyeon pulls the key out of her back pocket as soon as she sees the car, storing their things in the trunk while the redhead puts a blanket over the leather of the black bench to fluff up her makeshift bed during the dawn that would follow.

"Drive fast, Soyeonie. I bet they would burn up this building as well, since they've already blown up my house."

From her bitter tone, the spy knows that she is capable of murdering Zhoumi with her bare hands if she sees him in front of her again.

"I will," it is a promise. "This is the kind of thing they don't show on the news."

Closing the trunk and taking the wheel, she drives at a normal speed until they cross the city border, so whoever is watching the area, and she knows someone is doing it, cannot distinguish them from any other Japanese citizen. She presses the accelerator as hard as she can as soon as she leaves the Sapporo welcome sign behind.

"Soyeonie," her weak voice calls out to her, right after turning on the air conditioner and synchronizing the car radio on a station of her liking. "How much longer are we going to have to run away?"

The agent takes her hand and kisses it, pressing it against her. She swallows her saliva to prevent herself from collapsing in the face of Yuqi's unhappiness.

"I don't know, babe."

The redhead slowly pulls her hand back and curls up against the car seat, returning to a deep sleep a few minutes later. They don't say anything else during the trip, not even when she wakes up.

**+++**

**October 30, 2020 — Tokyo, Japan**

If Soyeon had known how much easier it is for them to stay hidden in Tokyo, the city would have been their first option for hiding and perhaps that would have spared the explosion of Yuqi's parents' home.

But this has all been overcome; they have a very busy daily live now, eating in different restaurants at every meal, sleeping in random motels every night, exploring every corner of the city with the utmost discretion, since the tourism is always constant and the number of people on the street from dawn to dusk is astounding.

Tokyo seems to have life, to breathe and cry and move, and they use the city to keep them away from prying eyes that threaten them each time they turn on the television.

"Yuqi-ah," Soyeon cries in her girlfriend's ear. "Harder."

The redhead obeys her, intensifying the movements inside her pussy while sucking the sweaty skin on her neck with determination.

Okay, fucking in the bathroom of a diner at seven in the morning when they're supposed to be running — part of Soyeon's project to help Yuqi have a healthier life, as if they really need more adrenaline now — may not be the best idea of the world, but it’s not the Chinese’s fault: the spy’s impure mind, who couldn’t bear to see tight clothes outlining her girl’s slender body, is the one to blame for it.

She made them stop at the first open establishment they saw to use the bathroom. Yuqi knew about her true intentions as soon as she looked at her face and found her lips parted, drying out for minutes without any contact with her saliva, and, as a good girlfriend who is currently taking control of their sexual life, gave her what she wanted right after locking the door behind them.

All of the smallest details and customs from Soyeon are known by biochemistry now, painted permanently in her memory like all of her years of study, so her interpretation of her actions happens automatically, giving her a brief idea of what to do and how to act in tense or complicated situations. 

This way, all she needed was to hear the older woman's moan to know that she is about to come and, as expected, Soyeon does not take long to shudder against Yuqi's sweaty body and moan loudly, her scream being drowned out by her mouth so that no one would hear them inside that tiny, tiny bathroom.

“Okay,” Yuqi gasps, biting her neck and going up with her mouth right after. “That was hot.”

Soyeon nods lazily and tries to kiss her, but Yuqi pulls her head away before her lips touch.

"Yuqi-ah…" Her sly voice insists, moaning in frustration when the youngest girl takes her fingers out of her pussy.

"Suck it," she orders.

Her eyes darken and she lifts her chin, licking her lips before taking Yuqi's hand and placing it in front of her, never losing eye contact. Soyeon sticks both fingers in her mouth, sucking as much as she can from it and resisting when their owner pulls them back. Yuqi kisses her before she swallows her own cum, the salty liquid mixing in their tongues.

“Is anyone there?” Someone knocks on the door. The voice is feminine. “I need to use the bathroom!”

Yuqi and Soyeon look at each other and start laughing, really amused by the shameful situation they have put themselves into while trying to put on their clothes again. 

The agent kisses her cheek. "Come on, babe," she says, opening the door to find one of the diner customers waiting for them, who adopts an embarrassed expression as soon as she realizes what was happening there minutes ago. "Sorry for the delay, she needed help sewing her pants."

It is a good excuse, but there is no sewing kit with them and Yuqi's reddened face gives away their actions — she needs acting lessons. They get out of the place before anyone else pays attention to them, or, who knows, the woman starts yelling at them.

"Whoever gets there first gets a massage?" The redhead proposes, the naughty look turning Soyeon on all over again while biting her lower lip.

“On three?” She offers, receiving her positive nod in response. “Okay. So; one; two, and-

Yuqi runs off before she can pronounce the three.

**+++**

**November 27, 2020 — Kanazawa, Japan**

Soyeon watches the children playing in the small playground from a distance safe enough so that none of them would ask her to join in the Hide and Seek, smiling with the purity with which young people are endowed with so much energy. They all have huge cheeks and similar clothes, and it reminds her of Yuqi. In her eyes, this is  _ so _ cute.

Maybe she wants to have kids someday, but, for now, only thinking about it makes her head ache, so she drowns the thought and leaves it there.

Of all the places they have been in the last few months, and she is sure that she also speaks for her girlfriend in this matter, this small village in the countryside of Kanazawa is proving to be the best one of them, filled with peace, good energy and good people, who provides them with gentle smiles at every step they take and treat them as if they were born there. It’s pretty amazing.

It is a small concentration of people, free from buildings and urban pollution, with food fairs and small buildings that seem so friendly that it makes them look more like old cottages, tied to the traditional Japanese architecture. Everything is so backward there that there are no movie theaters or malls, and there is only one technology store, where Yuqi is at right now, buying a new device to listen to music while the agent waits for her with her body against Jelly.

Okay, maybe she's a fool for naming her car, but it's been with her since she was a teenager and she thinks it's fair to give it a personification — it doesn't change the fact that Yuqi laughed for several minutes when she told her about Jelly, when the girl decided that she would be the one to drive through the village last Tuesday. The memory still makes Soyeon smile.

She crosses her arms and takes a deep breath, the red blouse she wears exuding the scent of lavender as it had been washed at the local laundry this morning, and watches the redhead say goodbye to the owner of the store where she is, waving gently, bowing in respect and being the kind girl she is — everyone always ends up falling for her.

Yuqi approaches her with her eyes pressed with joy, glancing in her hands the new green MP3 she just got, with all the songs that she made the seller download for her with his historical computer.

"Do you know who also had one of these? One exactly the same!" The brunette asks. The other woman looks at her expectantly. "My grandmother."

Yuqi's slaps are right on her arms, attacking her from all sides to expose her anger.

"Ouch!"

"Try to stay quiet next time and you won’t get slapped," she suggests, leaving a kiss on the device just to provoke the older one. "If you attack Mr. Giraffe, I will retaliate."

"Mister Giraffe?" She gets irritated by Soyeon's teasing laugh.

"You gave your car a name, Soyeon. Shut up."

Leaving the provocation aside, but only because, in addition to Yuqi having a point, her girlfriend loves her very much and would support whatever nonsense she might do in life. Soyeon holds her by the waist and brings their bodies closer, the height difference being exposed by the way Yuqi bends her head to kiss her back.

"I like it here," the biochemistry speech comes out as an outburst and she embraces the brunette’s head when it leans on her shoulder. "It's peaceful."

Soyeon is about to agree when something in her back pocket starts to vibrate. Her small hands take the cell phone and bring it to her ear immediately.

—  _ Yes? _

_ Safe house number five. You have two days. _ — 

Her smile widens and she disconnects the call without saying anything else. Yuqi, curious as always, watches her throw the device down and smash it with her foot.

"Let's get out of here."

"What?" Her eyes widen in celebration. "No more running?"

Soyeon nods. "No more running, babe."

She steals her lips for seconds once more before getting into the car and taking the fastest route out of there. For the first time in months, the agent is very happy to have another trip. The last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to have 6 pages... it ended up with 13 and I'm very sorry about that. hope you all can forgive me for this since it's soyeon's day.
> 
> happy soyeon's day, btw!!!!
> 
> please forgive any mistakes I may have made and, is possible, warn me about them so I can fix them. the next work of this series will be a mimin, so keep an eye on it!
> 
> my twitter is @ hosieonthejelly and I reply/follow back, so don't be shy :) also, feedback really helps me! it inspires me and allows me to know your opinions on my work and, if you can, please leave a comment or kudos... stay health, everyone! and stream dumdi dumdi!

**Author's Note:**

> the original fic in portuguese has 21 pages, so thats why im making this one have four chapters... it'll be easier to read, i believe. 
> 
> if you guys didnt understand, yuyeon fic (this one) is inspired by into you's music video. next is mimin i think, but i dont know how long i'll take since i just started writing it and i still have to translate the rest of this one... but please look foward to it!
> 
> if you see any mistakes, please feel comfortable to tell me so i can fix it. i didnt review or anything cause its 3h35 in the morning and i'm sleepy. my twitter is hosieonthejelly, if anyone feels like coming to say hi.
> 
> be well, guys <3


End file.
